The Occupational Health Studies Group is currently involved in developing a health surveillance system for the rubber industry. Computer mapping systems are viewed as a potential element of this system because of their unique and innovative format for visually displaying industrial hygiene sampling data in relation to plant processes and features. These programs interpolate data values to unsampled areas by use of a distance function. The accuracy of this method of generalizing sampled data must be demonstrated and confidence intervals must be developed before such systems are of general utility. This grant proposes to select the most suitable computer mapping programs and test their interpolation accuracy on three intensely sampled areas in a tire and rubber factory, each with differing solvent exposures. For each of the three plant areas, a map will be constructed from the sample data using a linear interpolation program. Then, each mapping program will use several randomly and strategically selected subsets of the data for construction of test maps for each of the three areas. The differences in data values between the total data map and the various test maps will be calculated and used to measure the appropriateness of the mapping programs and sampling schedules. Comparisons will also be made between area samples and personnel samples to demonstrate the accuracy of interpolating area samples in predicting personnel exposures. Confidence intervals will be estimated for the computer-interpolated results and methods of displaying these results will be devised.